


Wrong Idea Made Right

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sex Interupted, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Fitz-Simmons is sick and tired of arguing and Simmons finally puts her foot down to get to the bottom of it.





	Wrong Idea Made Right

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got into Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D and now here we are after season one. I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy and comment to let me know your thoughts. Slight AU? Canon divergence at a small degree at least.

"I'm sick and tired of this-" "Don't even care about what I'm feeling,-" "You're being absolutely preposterous-" "I understand he's attractive but-" "Excuse me?" 

Fitz huffs turning away from Simmons ignoring the hollowed feeling in his chest. Never had he thought he was going to admit this to her. He thought maybe after a few years they would end up married. But this? This was going to ruin all of that. And all because he was a jealous bastard. Simmons places a hand on his arm, gentle and firm just the way she was. His stomach twists in guilt. Why? Why did he have to be this way? Simmons was the perfect partner. Caring, smarter than anyone he's ever met, funny, creative, beautiful. So why was this so difficult for him. He grips the back of the chair tightly as his eyes stung with unshed tears. 

"Fitz, what's going on? Please tell me. What is it about Agent Triplett that makes you so... _angry_?" She asks in that adorable British accent of hers. Damn it. 

"Because..."He takes a deep breath, "Because he's always flirting with you, and you like him and you're going to leave me for him and I hate that because you're my best friend and I've done everything I can to act like a normal human being but there's nothing I can do about it and even thought I know he's straighter than a ruler and would never go for a nerd like me especially when he's going for someone as wonderful as you and I wish I was straight because then I could just be jealous because I would be in love with you and we would be dating by now but I can't help it and I don't know what to do." Simmons stares at him in shock for a good minute while Fitz tries to decide what to do with his arms. 

"Oh, Fitz. I'm sorry. I didn't, you can't possibly understand..." Simmons pulls him into a hug causing him to choke back a sob. 

"What're you doin'?" He asks curling around her. Even though she was smaller than him he always felt safe here. 

"I'm apologizing." She pulls back smiling brightly. "Fitz, Trip isn't  **flirting** with me! He and I are getting close because he wants to get close to  _you_!" Fitz's mouth drops open.

"What?" Simmons beams up and him with a nod. She carefully adjusts his shirt making him stand up straight using the comms to call Trip downstairs with them. Fitz stares at her in horror and awe. "What?" He asks again shaking his head. Simmons waves at him as she climbs the stairs passing Trip altogether,

"Good luck. Remember to activate the sleeper mode on the window and doors." She reminds fully prepared to stand guard at the top of the stairwell. If one of the rest of the team really _did_ want to get in there they probably could easily get past her. But it was the thought that counted. Right? Hopefully anybody who went to lab would be coming from upstairs.

 

 

 

Fitz looked between the door and Antione trying to decide what to do. The math says that this is  _not_ a good idea and that he should get the hell out of there  **now**. But for some reason his feet were glued to the floor. He has already made a fool of himself in front of this man a million times already. If anything it makes zero sense that this highly efficient, and rather attractive Agent was interested in him. Simmons must be playing a joke on him. Yes that had to be it. Finding his confession just as ridiculous as he felt right now. Shifting Fitz glances at Trip nervously. He was simply standing around looking at the tech. He glances at Fitz with a soft smile but doesn't say anything. 

"Um, er, what do I mean...do you need something? I-I know she called you down here but you must have figured out what she was doin' so...." Fitz asks moving to get some stuff out of the way. Trip shrugs leaning against a counter.

"Just wanting to know if you're doing alright. And if you wanted to get some drinks later." Fitz fumbles almost dropping a stack of papers. 

"What?" Trip shrugs again.

"I like you, Fitz." He states flatly taking a few steps closer into Fitz's space. Fitz sets the papers down in exchange for fiddling with his nails. "You're smart, funny, cute as hell," Fitz blanches looking shocked. 

"I-ahum come again?" Trip leans down so he was whispering in Fitz's ear, his voice was hot against his skin sending goosebumps down his spine,

"I think,  _you_ are extremely attractive, and God only knows how badly I want to pick you up," Fitz's eyes widen unable to catch the hitching of his own breath, "and see how long it would take us to  **break** this table." Fitz could hear his blood pounding in his ears. Never in his LIFE has he been propositioned! Never dreamt it could happen, let alone with someone of the same sex. His entire life he's been told about settling down with a nice girl, making babies that will be just as smart as him. Never feeling anything but envy and slight resentment towards the more masculine and athletic men he's met. He leans back a little staring at the wall without really seeing it.

"B-break the the uh..." His train of thought trails away when he see's Trip lick his lips. Fitz's tongue mimicking him. His brain felt like it was short circuiting. Images kept flying through his brain and they were all of Agent Triplett. Trip leans in slowly watching Fitz carefully doing his best not to scare him,

"Table." He finishes the sentence ghosting his mouth across Fitz's. Every limb tenses all at once with the contact. Heat was surging through him, he honestly thought he was going to explode. Instead his body reacts for him. With a moan he closes his eyes leaning into the field agent.

Trip wasted no time in wrapping an arm around Fitz, cupping the side of his face with his free hand and deepening the kiss sucking in a harsh breath. Fitz's mind was spinning as his hands shakily gripped onto Trip's shirt. He found his thighs being easily spread apart by a large knee. He was surprised as his erection throbbed to life. He couldn't remember the last time he had one. What  _really_ shocked him was when he realized that Agent Trip did  **not** keep a gun in his pocket. He gasps pulling back enough to look down at their entangled legs in wonder. 

"W-we um we should, that is um I think- mh!" He was cut off by Trip kissing him again, he was really a wonderful kisser. Fitz closes his eyes again with a sigh returning the action. The hand around his waist travels down and he jumps when his ass was gripped tightly. 

"Damn." Trips murmurs grinding himself against Fitz's thigh. Fitz keens at the friction arching into it. Never in his life had he felt something like this before. Trip tilts his head moving to nibble down the side of Fitz neck. He was panting, pretty sure his whole body was shaking. Fitz wouldn't know, he couldn't think straight. Mind was clouded with the sudden  _need_ to touch this man back. His hands tugged insistently on the shirt that was obstructing the wanted sense gaining Trip's attention. 

"Off," He whispers not daring to open his eyes and break this spell he was under, "Tak-take it off." He then remembers that was phrased as an order, "Please, please." Fitz's pride took a small blow at the awareness that he was begging, and for something so simple. He just couldn't find it in himself to care right then. Trip peppers his face with light kisses that Fitz chased before he twists his arm away from the smaller man earning a whimper of disappointment.

"Shh, shh, it's alright." His voice was meant to be reassuringly calm and smooth. But it was more gravely and harsh. Fitz shivers peaking his eyelids open enough to watch the fabric being pulled off, muscles contracting with the movement to reveal skin. He gulps slightly nervous while Trip tosses his shirt far across the room,

"Hey Fitz do you think- oof!" The two freeze hearing the feminine voice cut off. Triplett stares down at Fitz facial expression unreadable. Fitz takes a deep shaky break before he turns just enough to look over his shoulder to see who walked in. 

"Oh. Uh, hey Skye. What er," He glances at Trip, "um, what can I do fer ya?" His accent was thicker than normal which he found interesting. He wonders if it had something to do with the slightly painful hard on he had rubbing against his jeans. Bad day to go commando. She looks between the two of them opening and closing her mouth like a fish before shaking her head with an audible choking noise. She drops Trip's shirt that landed in her arms and runs the opposite direction screaming, 

"No! Nothing! It's fine! You're busy I get it! Grant move your ass he's busy leave him be!" Skye was up the stairs in seconds the sounds of her running into somebody didn't falter her ranting. Fitz blushes bright red eyes following her as she leaves. 

"Well...that went well." Trip chuckles easing himself off of Fitz making sure he was steady on his feet before he let go. Fitz nods staring at the stairs in contemplation. 

"Yyess, it did." Trip chews his cheek for a moment shrugging as he retrieves his shirt. 

"I guess it's back to business as usual." Fitz blinks a few times before turning,

"Did you just, seriously suggest, 'back to business as usual'? No, no I don't think that's a possibility." Feeling brave Fitz makes his way over and leans against a counter practically bent in half as he talks to Trip, "No, we were merely interrupted. Tonight while everyone is in bed we will most  _assuredly_ come back and test out the structural strength of a S.H.E.I.L.D work table. " He smirks patting the counter top before strolling off after Skye to see what she needed liking the way he could feel Trip's shook gaze on him. 

Once out of sight he leans against the wall ignoring Simmons as she makes her way over from the bar, and exhales a breathe. His heart was beating what feels like a mile a minute. Which he knows is medically impossible but still. Fitz runs his hands through his hair trying to get his pulse back down to normal. What the hell did he just do? 


End file.
